The SCOR for Ischemic Heart Disease at the University of Alabama in Birmingham will consist of major research efforts on: 1) natural history of coronary artery disease; 2) the rehabilitation of coronary artery disease; 3) the biochemistry of ischemia on isolated heart cells and mitochondria; 4) metabolic interventions in patients presenting with acute myocardial infarction, in the comatose state and with insulin requiring diabetes; 5) autonomic influence on heart rate; 6) evaluation of left vetricular function post-myocardial infarction; 7) myocardial metabolism in coronary artery disease; 8) evaluation of cardiac drugs, tobacco, alcohol and vasodilating agents in coronary artery disease; 9) evaluation of early and late results of coronary bypass surgery; 10) intraoperative electrophysiologic studies on rhythm, ischemia and abnormal wall motion; 11) prevention of myocardial injury during cardiopulmonary bypass; 12) studies on the serotonim-induced cardiogenic hypertensive reflex; 13) influence of extrinsic factors on specialized cells of the heart; 14) morphologic evaluation of human hearts at necropsy. The collaboration between basic and clinical investigations will contribute to the medical and surgical treatment of coronary artery disease directed towards an ultimate reduction in morbidity and mortality.